The Gundam Boys Continue Getting Revenge on Duo
by Solar Flare
Summary: The 4 pilots get revenage on Duo for the pranks he pulled at the carnival... WARNING: Relena bashing


The Gundam Boys Continue Getting Revenge on Duo  
(Sequel to The Gundam Boys Go To A Carnival)  
  
Note* My story, my rules...warning, this story isn't *exactly* funny...please read and review... I know I don't own the GW Universe =(  
  
{Duo ran around the corner to catch his breath.}  
{Luckily that was the only tape they found, Duo thought.}  
{"THERE HE IS!!!!!!!!!!!"}  
{NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"}  
  
"Dang it!!" Heero said.  
"What?" Quatre asked.  
"Out of bullets." Heero replied.  
"No worries. This way." Quatre said taking the lead.   
  
Quatre turned down a hallway and stopped in front of a door. He punched in a few numbers on the locking mechanism and the door opened.   
  
The other 3 pilots stood dumbfounded with shock. Inside was a huge collection of every kind of firing mechanism and ammo. Everything from high-powered handguns and rifles to a *huge* grenade launcher.  
  
"Just some stuff lying around the house." Quatre explained.  
After 2 more minutes of shock, everyone started calling dibs.  
  
"I get the machine gun!" Wufei called, cradling the gun like a newborn baby. Then he started wrapping the rows of bullets around himself like Rambo.  
After that shock, the dibs continued.  
Heero picked some automatic pistol.  
Quatre decided on a semi-automatic shotgun.  
Trowa picked a M16.  
  
After they *suited* up, they chase began.  
  
************  
  
"Man this place is like maze!" A frustrated Duo yelled.  
  
Then he remembered to be quiet.  
  
"OVER THERE!!!!!!  
  
BAM  
BAM  
BAM  
BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM......  
  
"Geez! Can't these guys take a joke?!"  
  
BAM  
BAM  
BAM  
BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM.......  
Apparently not.  
  
Duo took a quick turn and found an elevator.  
Yes, freedom! He thought.  
  
Or so he thought.  
  
"Huh? What the....!" He cried when he looked for the #1 button that would take him to the bottom floor.  
Instead, he found...... Arabic.   
  
"What kind of nut house is this!" Frustrated, Duo started banging his head on the elevator's wall.  
He then than decided to press one of the buttons.  
  
"Eenie, menie, mighty, moe......" Duo ended up pressing the middle button. The elevator started to move.  
(Wonder why he didn't just press the bottom button?......)  
  
The doors opened and Duo found himself in the attic.  
  
"One of these days I'm going to take the time and examine the psychological integrity of Quatre's brain!" Duo cried as he decided to just take the stairs down.  
  
************  
  
"Don't you think that Duo would have taken the elevator to the bottom level and leave the mansion?" Heero asked as they turned down yet another corridor.  
  
"Believe me that won't work." Quatre replied.  
  
"He isn't be smart enough to know which button to press." Wufei said  
  
Everyone agreed. Quatre more than any of them.  
  
"I don't think we should kill him when we see him." Trowa said  
Everyone looked at him with the weirdest looks. Heero took off his safety.  
  
"We should capture him and do medieval techniques of torture." Trowa explained.  
  
Once again everyone agreed.  
  
"I have the perfect idea but it isn't exactly medieval like." Quatre said.  
Everyone turned their weird looks on him.  
  
"Don't worry, it would still be torture." Quatre reassured them.  
Happy, disturbed but happy, they spotted the target.  
  
"Hit him in the leg so he won't keep running!" Heero called out.  
  
BAM  
BAM  
BAM  
BAM, BAM, BAM.  
  
"BAM, thonk, WOOOHOOOOO!"  
  
"I thought we were just going to stop him from running?" Wufei asked but still glad that Duo was unconscious.  
"It was only a tranquilizer." Quatre said removing the dart from Duo's back.  
  
"Why do you have tranquilizer that is used on animals?" Wufei asked examining the dart.  
"Uhhh...." Quatre stuttered.  
"Never mind." Trowa 'quickly' intervened.  
  
Wufei gave them a curious look.  
  
"What about the torture we were going to do?" Heero asked before Wufei could ponder about the tranquilizer.  
  
"This way!" Quatre said smiling wickedly.  
Everyone followed him keeping their distance.  
  
************  
  
Duo woke up to find himself hanging upside down.  
  
"What the?" Duo said.  
  
Then he looked down.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
************  
  
"Well the 'great' God of Death finally woke up." Wufei mocked looking upward to Duo.  
  
"Duo, meet Hubert and Matilda, my two great white sharks." Quatre said pointing towards the tank that held the two sharks. The tank also happened to be situated 20ft below Duo.  
  
The sharks were swimming in a circle with a 'hungry' eye on the morsel hanging above their cage.  
  
"This is just plain inhuman!" Duo cried.  
  
"Heero, release the lever!" Wufei ordered.  
  
Heero pulled the lever.  
  
"Wrong lever!!!!!!!" Wufei screamed as a trap door opened beneath him and he plunged into darkness.  
  
"Who said it was the wrong lever?" Heero asked with a 'semi-innocent' look.  
  
Heero pulled down a second lever that slowly started lowering Duo.  
  
"HHHHEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Heero turned ghostly white and began to start shaking.  
  
"Heero I've been looking all over for you!" Relena cried running into the room.  
  
Heero, Quatre, Trowa, and Duo looked at each other and the best thought came to them........  
************  
  
"HHHHEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRROOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Relena kept screaming as the four pilots left the room with Relena hanging over the tank.  
(No it wasn't slowly lowering. I got to be somewhat humane!)  
  
"Don't worry Relena. Just 'hang' around all you want." Quatre said while closing and locking the door.  
  
The 4 pilots left the mansion door, picked up Wufei who was tangled in the bushes, and went out for........  
  
"ICE CREAM"  
  
The End...  
  
  
(Sorry to all those Relena lovers out there. I don't really hate her but she is so much fun to pick on ;P)  



End file.
